Motorists occasionally find that due to a defective or dead battery there is insufficient electrical energy available for starting their vehicle. Although such a situation is never desirable, it quite often occurs at most inopportune times, as for example when there are no other automobiles available with which to use jumper cables, or no service facility nearby for aid in starting the vehicle.
There are, of course, various devices available for use in circumstances where other automobiles or a service facility are available. One such device includes an electrical cable (jumper cable) for connecting the operative battery of one vehicle to the defective battery of a second vehicle. Another approach, when service facilities are available, is to have the service facility bring a portable battery rig with cables to the site and use it to start the vehicle.
However, these approaches and others known to the applicant are dependent upon the availability of a second vehicle and jumper cables or a service facility nearby. Obviously the problems can and do occur when neither is available. The present invention therefore is directed to a portable auxiliary power source which is completely self-contained and conveniently kept on hand to be used to start an automobile having a defective battery when away from the presence of a second vehicle or a service facility.